


Olivia Rose Comes to Schitt's Creek

by GingerAnn



Series: Princess of Schitt's Creek [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Single Dad David, Single Parents, off screen original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: David's daughter comes to Schitt's Creek and he tries not to be an absolute failure.
Series: Princess of Schitt's Creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Olivia Rose Comes to Schitt's Creek

David looked at where the child services people left Olivia’s things on his bed. Her things that were now crammed into one large box and two large bags. He was told that most of her and her mother’s things were sold. The money put into a trust for Olivia to use when she turned 18. But now, after weeks of supervised visitations, Olivia was legally his responsibility. 

It was hard to believe a little over a month ago he didn’t even know she existed. A little over a month ago he was sitting on an Amish farm waiting for his family to come pick him up. While Olivia’s life got completely shattered because of a drunk driver. She wasn't even four years old and her mother was gone. All that was left was David, who had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

David hadn’t even thought about Emily Madison in years. Not really since she left New York City one day. She said she was moving back to Maine and had asked David to join her. He turned her down because of some random party. Maybe he would have gone with her if she had told him she was pregnant with his child. Maybe not. He was trying not to think about that. He was trying to focus on the fact that he had a daughter to take care of.

“So… I guess we should unpack your stuff?” David said looking down at the little girl standing next to him. 

“You live here?” She asked.

“Uh. Yes. With my sister. And my parents. I… shit... “ he said sitting down on the corner of his bed. He had been looking forward to having his daughter with him, but he forgot one big thing. Where they were. “Things happened and now we’re here. And I guess you’re stuck here with me.”

“Okay,” she said and started walking around the room. 

Her easy acceptance of the situation calmed David down a bit but made him sad at the same time. If his family still had money he could take her to museums and art galleries. Buy everything she asked for. But right now, being broke and living in Schitt’s Creek? He couldn’t do anything. And he realized at that moment that he forgot to buy her a bed. He was an absolute failure at this.

“I guess we should find someplace that sells furniture that I can afford,” David said. He tried not to let his disappointment in himself show. “At least get you a bed.”

He was shocked that the child services people either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the lack of a bed for a little girl in the room. They didn’t even seem to care that David called a cheap motel room home. Considering they kept her in a foster home for a month, making sure David was a suitable parent, he thought they would ask more questions about where the girl was going to live. Not that he was really complaining. 

David let her explore the room while he opened the box. He let out a little scream to find a bat. He was embarrassed since the bat in question was obviously a stuffed toy with a little blanket attached to it. After giving it a second look he decided that it was almost cute.

“What is this?” David questioned holding the thing up with the tips of his fingers.

“Luna!” Olivia squealed climbing onto the bed and grabbing the toy from him. 

“Luna?” David questioned.

“Mhm. Mommy bought her at the zoo. I like the zoo,” she replied hugging the toy to her chest.

“It’s a bat,” David said trying to think if he knew of a zoo close by. Or even a park. 

“Bats are nice. They eat bugs. Bugs are gross.”

“Well, I can agree with that,” David said digging through the box which was full of small toys and books. He set the entire thing on the floor between the beds. “I think we’ll just set this here for now.”

Olivia nodded while she unzipped one of the bags.

“Clothes!” She shouted pulling some of the clothes out.

“Let’s leave those in the bag for now,” David said, replacing the ones she pulled out.

“Kay,” she said going after the last bag. She smiled and shouted “more clothes!”

“Okay,” David said.

“I like clothes,” she said as she smiled up at him.

“Me too,” David said. 

“Look! Matchy shoes!” She said holding up a pair of black high top lace-up shoes in her size. 

David could tell they were some cheap brand, but they did resemble the Rick Owens lace-ups he was wearing.

David watched as she pulled the shoes she was wearing off and tossed them on the floor.

“Help,” she said holding the high tops out to him.

“Ummm… Okay,” he said. 

There was a bit of a struggle but he got the shoes on her.

“We match!” She said jumping up on the bed. 

“We do,” he said. “Come on, let’s go put your clothes in my closet.”

She jumped off the bed and ran over to where the small closet in the room was open, some of Alexis’s clothes spilling out.

“It’s full,” she said, her face scrunching up.

“Oh no. That is not my closet,” David replied picking up the bags. “Come on.”

She followed him to the room where he kept his clothes.

“This is my closet. And yours now, too,” he said.

He watched as Olivia looked around the room, her face scrunching up again.

“I don’t like it,” she said. 

“Me either, but we have to work with what we have,” he said.

It took a couple of hours to put Olivia’s clothes in the room with David’s. He didn’t have hangers that fit her little shirts and dresses, so everything had to be folded and placed on top of the dresser for now. He organized each stack by type. Olivia did her best to help. She hadn’t gotten the hang of folding clothes, but she would hand David things when he asked. She also lined her shoes up on the floor next to his. He felt a tinge of pride when he saw that most of her clothes were black and white. Though, Emily had always preferred neutral colors. A trait she obviously handed down to her daughter. His daughter. Their daughter.

By the time they were done, David was hungry. 

“I think it’s time for some dinner,” he said.

“I’m hungry,” Olivia said nodding.

David guided her out of the room and locked up.

“Okay, do you remember what we need to go shopping for?” David asked as they began walking towards the cafe.

“Bed for me,” Olivia said.

“Correct.”

“Slippers!”

“Correct.”

“Cookies!”

“I don’t remember saying that, but yes, we should probably buy some cookies.”

“Big girl hangers!” Olivia said.

“Yes. Not baby hangers,” he said.

“Cause I’m not a baby,” she said.

“I think I figured that out,” David said. 

“If you say so, Daddy,” she said.

David felt his eyes water. She hadn’t called him that before. She hadn’t called him anything before. He looked down at her to see that she was smiling up at him. Maybe he wasn’t an absolute failure at this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23  
> Pinterest Board for the series: https://pin.it/5DZhOZV


End file.
